Nervios fríos y nervios cálidos
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Existe una diferencia entre los nervios que solían invadir a Mihashi en la secundaria, con todos los chicos que lo atosigaban a su alrededor y los nervios que lo invaden cuando se trata de algo relacionado con Abe. Unos fríos y otros cálidos. Uno se trataba del miedo que solía estar siempre presente y el otro es...


**En mi cabeza quedó nadando la idea de la conversación que pudieron llegar a tener Tajima y Mihashi que a Tajima lo dejó volando en las nubes, donde Mihashi menciona los "Nervios fríos y cálidos" de los que los últimos los siente cuando está con Abe. Se puede decir que está conectado al fic de Incomprensión (donde Tajima y Hanai tienen una conversación sobre ello), que a su vez está conectado al de Almuerzo, donde Mihashi le hace un almuerzo a Abe por consejo de Tajima.** **Decidí hacerlo como un pequeño regalo a una queridísima amiga, mi partner con la que llevamos haciendo rol de AbeMiha desde hace tiempo. Así que...**

 **Dedicatoria:** _Yessi preciosa, te agradezco mucho tu amistad, además de ser partners la verdad es que me siento muy feliz por haberte conocido y este, el segundo cumpleaños que te celebro, me han dado muchas ganas de dedicarte este fanfic, porque tiene que ver con nuestros niños preciosos. En fin... ¡Feliz (no) cumpleaños! ¡Te quiero mucho!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Ookiku Furikabutte no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Nervios fríos y nervios cálidos.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

El sonido burbujeante que hace la soda que ha vertido en el interior del vaso ha hecho a Mihashi detenerse por unos pocos segundos de más antes de decidir continuar sirviendo.

La espuma de la gaseosa sube y resulta curioso tener que hacer una pausa, ahora, a consciencia para evitar que esta se desborde junto con todo el liquido del vaso.

Cuando Mihashi está por continuar, con la botella de varios litros (más abrazada que siendo simplemente tomada) empinándose de nueva cuenta en dirección al vaso, éste último es arrebatado sin cuidado por el muchacho al que le había estado sirviendo. Mihashi casi se va de espaldas al regresarse con prontitud, para evitar derramar la soda en el tablón de la mesa.

—¡Así está bien! ¡Gracias, Mihashi! —Con su acostumbrada energía natural, Tajima se empina el vaso al tiempo en que sus labios están sobre los bordes de este. Bebe a tragos grandes y se acaba todo el contenido en la mitad del tiempo que le ha tomado a Mihashi el, casi, llenar el vaso.

—No-no… —Mihashi apenas empieza, pero Tajima lo interrumpe componiendo una sonrisa grandota y haciendo ruido al chocar el vaso, sin querer, en la mesa.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!

Mihashi no tarda en sacudir la cabeza en negaciones y tartamudear un descompuesto "no importa".

—¿Ma-ás…?

Tajima hace un solo gesto escueto en negación con la cabeza. —Creo que tomaré esta vez un poco de agua.

Y se va a llenar el vaso directo de la llave. Luego, casi inmediatamente después de cortar el flujo del agua, la que Tajima había contenido en su vaso ya había terminado de ser ingresada en su interior por su garganta. —¡Waa! ¡Tenía sed! ¡En serio, gracias, Mihashi!

Mihashi deja de boquear para hacer de su boca una firme linea antes de, con lentitud, formar una tímida sonrisa. Más tranquilo, niega con la cabeza mientras Tajima calma un poco sus ánimos solo para observarle con detenimiento. Y luego vuelve a sonreír quitado de la pena, con todos los dientes.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal las cosas con Kano?

Rodeado de pronto por un brazo de Tajima, Mihashi desvia la mirada hacia sus pies, respondiendo: —Bi-¡bien!

Tajima se ríe. —¡Eso pensé! Tener un rival te sienta bien, Mihashi. Últimamente te veo mucho más… —parecía tener dificultad para encontrar una palabra que lo describiera, pero al final consiguió continuar —¡animado! Sí, supongo… ¡Cómo sea! ¡Me alegra que estés tan bien!

Con tanto movimiento a Mihashi casi se le cae la botella de los brazos…

—¡Me alegro mucho por-

Entonces, de la botella todavía abierta, sale volando un chorro de soda. Y los dos tienen que detenerse cuando sus brazos se ven cubiertos de ese liquido azucarado.

—Ah.

A Mihashi se le termina por resbalar la botella de las manos. Y el sonido del gas y las burbujas extendiéndose por el suelo es lo único que se escucha por unos buenos varios segundos.

—… Lo siento, Mihashi.

.

.

El suelo ya estaba limpio y aunque Mihashi no parece molesto, Tajima lo siente algo extraño. —Mihashi.

Mihashi se vuelve a él tan solo después de lo que parecen unos largos, muy largos, segundos. Tajima estuvo tentado a interrumpirlo en su lentitud y adelantarse a él, pero en ese momento algo le dijo que lo mejor sería esperar.

Comprueba lo raro de Mihashi en el momento en que, a pesar de que sus miradas se encontraron, el as de Nishiura no parecía estarlo viendo. —¿Te pasa algo, Mihashi?

Mihashi parpadea y finalmente parece salir de su ensimismamiento. De pronto, sacude la cabeza, afirmando; a medio camino pareció arrepentirse o solo corregirse porque entonces comienza a negar y Tajima lo ve con los ojos bien abiertos, lleno de curiosidad.

—No-¡no! ¡Na-ada!

Tajima también parpadea a consciencia y lentamente comienza a fruncir las cejas. —Mentiroso.

Antes de darse cuenta, al tercero al bate ya se le había deslizado esa palabra de la lengua. Mihashi entonces se encoge en su lugar y comienza a temblar, pero Tajima no le permite seguir asustado cuando deshace su gesto de pronto serio para sustituirlo por una sonrisa.

—Sí te pasa algo, ¿verdad?

Mihashi no responde, pero Tajima sabe entender mejor que nadie sus silencios.

En muchas formas, Mihashi se le figuraba a Tajima como un pequeño animalito asustado. Con sus mascotas, habiendo sido rescatadas en su mayoría, Tajima había tenido que aprender a controlar su propia bomba de energía interna antes de poder acercarse a ellos cuando no llevaban ni un par de días en su casa. Su perro había sido encontrado bajo un puente con la pata herida por una mordida y su gato había llegado con una segunda capa de piel compuesta por pulgas y algunos mosquitos que lo chupaban como si ya estuviera muerto. Su hámster había sido el único que era tímido solo por serlo, como si estuviera en su naturaleza.

Acercarse a ellos y que estos lo aceptaran fue un proceso demasiado largo como para él mismo poder comprenderlo sin impacientarse, pero después de todo, había valido la pena.

Mihashi no era un animal, pero Tajima entendía que después de tanto tiempo con lo que sufrió se acostumbró a temerle a cualquier mal tono que llegara a escuchar.

Sin embargo, lo que Tajima sentía por Mihashi no era lástima. Eso sería lo último que llegara a sentir por él. Lo que sentía era una admiración pura y el deseo indiscutible de protegerlo. Él, habiendo sido criado como el hijo menor y el más pequeño de la familia (a veces siendo sobre protegido por sus hermanos, a veces siendo relegado en el olvido), siempre había deseado tener un hermanito al que le cayeran los terribles pesos de ser el bebé de la familia.

No sabía que su deseo por cuidar y proteger a alguien era también parte de lo que le hacía ahora ver a Mihashi como un especie de sustituto a aquel sueño de tener un hermano menor que jamás se hizo realidad.

—Ta… Tajima-kun…

Mihashi siempre había sido tímido y despistado. Y a pesar de que solía costarle horrores el entender a los demás o más importante aún, darse a entender a los demás, Tajima era de esas pocas personas que parecían no mal entenderlo.

—Si-siempre tenía… frío.

Mihashi comienza a hablar de algo que nunca le había contado a nadie. En su vida existieron varios periodos de tiempo en los que sus únicas compañías se trataban de sus propias emociones y sensaciones.

Cuando vivía con su prima y asistía a la secundaria Mihoshi, la emoción que en su mayoría persistía, de la que se teñían una buena parte de los malos recuerdos que aún todavía lo impulsaban a actuar, era una sensación fría. De nervios fríos.

A Mihashi siempre le había burbujeado la sangre antes de sentir un escalofrío, la alerta de que algo se acercaba a él y luego sudaba frío, temblaba frío, se sentía desfallecer en frío y se aterrorizaba. Todo en frío.

—Mucho… frío.

Tajima lo miraba confuso, pero no hacia nada por interrumpirlo.

Últimamente, la temperatura de todo a su alrededor se había vuelto más cálida y eso era algo que a Mihashi le había tranquilizado. Hasta que esa misma sensación de que la sangre le burbujeaba y una nueva sensación de escalofríos comenzó a hacerse presente. Todo cuando estaba con Abe.

—Me-eh… daban nervios. Todo. Y-y… sentía mucho frío. A-ahora…

Tajima lo sopesó un poco.

Nervios fríos.

—Cu-cuando estoy con Abe… tam-bién… me pongo nervioso. Pe-pero… todo se siente muy… cálido.

Y nervios cálidos.

Tajima puso cara de concentración, sin entender.

Y es que Mihashi sentía que se le torcían las ideas y el recordar como era que el calor, la calidez de la que hablaba, se le extendía por todas partes junto con las burbujas en su sangre cada que Abe le hablaba o le corregía o lo regañaba o sólo lo tocaba…

Mihashi tampoco entendía del todo. Lo que le estaba pasando…

Tajima finalmente habló. —¿Te hace sentir mal?

Mihashi lentamente comienza a ampliar los ojos. Cuando se concentra en ello, en el recuerdo de Abe, siente que de nuevo le burbujea la sangre y él tal vez no se ha dado cuenta, pero Tajima puede ver como su rostro adquiere un poco más de color.

Rojo.

Al final, Mihashi niega con la cabeza. Siendo extrañamente consciente de su propio pulso, ligeramente acelerado. —N-no… se siente… bi-ien.

Tajima asiente en señal de comprensión, aunque la verdad era que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba hablando Mihashi y su rostro permanece impávido mientras en su cabeza revolotean ideas cruzadas de su confusión.

A Tajima le comienza a doler la cabeza.

Cuando se encoge de hombros y soporta el dolor que le genera el sacudir la cabeza como si con ello espantara las miles de preguntas que comenzaron a surgirle, Tajima pronto también sonríe, intentando dejar de preocuparse. —Bueno, si no se siente mal dejémoslo así. ¿Bien?

Mihashi se toma su tiempo antes de contestar con una sonrisa más amplia, aunque todavía tímida. —Bien.

Asiente efusivamente con la cabeza. Y cuando ambos vuelven a verse a los ojos, Tajima comienza a reír sin razón.

Mihashi también se ríe. A su manera, muy silencioso.

Ninguno de los dos lo entiende bien, pero lo importante parece estar intacto: A Mihashi no lo hace sentir mal.


End file.
